Oh no!
by GandaldorePoggins
Summary: Harry gets in trouble over a misunderstanding and Hermione's swimsuit has gone missing. Could the mysterious appearance of Willy Widdershins in Gryffindor tower have something to do with these curious events?
1. Chapter 1

Harry was looking forward to the delicious halloween feast at his school that was called The Hogwarts School Of Crafty Wizardy, but there was a problem. Oh no. The issue (problem) was that Harry had a curse put on him by his enemy Drogo Malfaloy who was riding around on a dirty big snake those days. The curse meant that Harry could not enjoy his favourite puddings in the Great Hal because his tongue wouldn't let him, not even a little bit unfortunately.

Harry went to see Master Flidwick to tell on Drogo and to get his tongue back to a normal tongue but Flidwick squeaked "This is beyond all my Magicks Potter! This is very dark spells indeed!" Harry felt one hundred percent ridiculed by these sad words and did a sigh out of his mouth. "Sigh Master Flidwick" He looked tragically at his feet. "I will think about ending my life in a game of quiddick next saturday.."

"Don't be tragic!" Piped Fidwick encouragingly. "I have never been able to taste the colour green and I am not tragic!" Harry felt better because of the encouragings and rubbed his scar cleverly. And now it was two days later and Drogo Malfoloy was riding his snake past Harry on a third floor corridor, laughing with a gleam in his teeth. "Damn that Malfoloy!" hissed Harry to his breath, shaking his fist at his enemy. "ONE BILLION POINTS FROM YOUR GRYFFINDOOR HOUSE!" Screamed Snape like an awoken beast. He had been roller-skating behind Drogo and Harry had not seen him until he was practically on top of him. "YOUR FOUL MOUTH HAS COST YOU DEARLY THIS TIME YOU POTTER!" He shrieked as he sped off crackling to himself.

Oh no.

Peeves then floated past laughing at Harry's vexation with greasy Snape. Harry tried to spit on Peeves and it went right through, landing on the face of Dean Thomas. Oh no. Dean looked upset at Harry and said to him "Did you spit on me because you are a racist Harry?" Harry was so angered with Snape and Malfaloy he didn't listen properly to what Dean had spoken and replied "Yeah ok." Dean started to cry and ran away covered in spit. "Harry Potter is a racialist!" Shouted Dean distressfully.

He ran all the way to the office of Professor McGonigle who was busy doing complex transfigurations. "What is your meaning of this?!" she bellowed furiously at the sight of Dean. "Cannot you see I am engaged in very important transfigurations you babbling nincompoop of a boy!" Dean began to cry even more tears at this. "I have come to report that Harry Potter is a racialist spitter Professor," he spoke sadly. "We shall see about this!" Ejaculated McGonigle fiercely. "If Potter is guilty of this thing, he shall rot in azakaban prison forever more, and that is my final words!"

Oh no.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was still in the same corridor where he was in the last chapter because only a few seconds had passed since Dean had run off. He heard this whistling sound getting closer. It was Cedrick Diggory. "Hello Cederick, I thought you were dead?" said Harry cheerfully.

"No this is the part where I am not dead yet," explained Cederick patiently. "We have not done the Bi-Wizard tourniquet until next year."  
"Oh I see now" said Harry "And How is Bella?" He asked curiously.  
"Don't be ridikulus, Bella is from the Twilight books and we are in Harry Potter here!" enthused Cederick "I am in love with Choo-Choo Chang where we are now!" Harry did a thinking. "I didn't think you love Choo-Choo until next year?" Cederick got upset at this "YOU DON'T KNOW MY LIFE!" He cried, storming off in a hufflepuff. Oh no.

In McGonigal's office, they were taping a wire to Dean's chest that would record all his conversations. "If Potter speaks his racist words to you, we will take them to the Misery of Magicks, Cornelius Aggrippa!" cried McGonigal. "Then he will be furious and sentence Potter to azakaban for this treachery." Dean laughed respectfully, "This will show him not to do a racist expectoration on me!" He chuckled.

"Then we are finished." said McGonigal clapping her hands. "It is up to you now Dean to gather the evidence." Dean strode to the door mysteriously, "This I shall do." He chanted.

Harry got to Gryffindoor towers, "Give me password!" said the painting. "Scurvy Cur" said Harry as Dean arrived. Dean looked hurt at the words Harry had spoken but Harry was too angry to notice. They sat in an armed chair by the brooding fire. "Do you have anything to say at me?" Inquired Dean sneakily. Harry looked at him and shrugged his head. "Hello, are you feeling racist today?" asked Dean even more sneakily. Harry shrugged his head again "That is an erratic thing to say Dean, has someone done a confusing spell on you?" He asked.

Dean said nothing as he had just spotted something peculiar. It was Willy Widdleshins sneaking out of the girl's dormitories. Oh no.


End file.
